Love Remains The Same
by Kenian Rainn
Summary: Songfic to "Love Remains The Same". SJ, as always. Please read and review! Criticism gladly accepted. K-plus to be safe, but I don't think it's a problem.


* * *

Just a quick fic I wrote when I got bored. Set to the song "Love Remains The Same" by Gavin Rossdale. No copyright infringement intended.

Please please please read and review... I'm trying to get better at writing fanfics... quite a slow process, actually.

* * *

**A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing **

There she stands. In her blue BDU's. It makes me feel faint. She looks so beautiful, day after day.

I felt like I was floating in her presence. I'm not usually a sap... but that's just one of the many effects she has on me.

**You make me want to run till' I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black **

"Let's go, boys and girls!"

We all start to walk up the ramp through the gate. I inch a little closer to her. No one notices, if they did they wouldn't care. But she knows. And I know.

**Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending **

We step through the gate and are immediately confronted by weapons fire.

"It's an ambush!" Daniel yells, stating the obvious.

We all leap behind various rocks and pull out our weapons. It doesn't take long for us to defeat them. Teal'c makes sure that they are all dead before the rest of us come out from behind the rocks.

"I guess they weren't prepared for us, were they!" Daniel says, doing a victory dance. A very disturbing victory dance.

"Don't get cocky, kid," I say, shaking my head. She can't help but grin. We dial up the gate and walk through.

**I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give **

Back in my quarters, I start to think about the first time I learned about the gate. I was so stressed, depressed, I didn't want to live. I never thought that I could ever be anything anyone, that I could never care about anyone anymore. I was wrong.

**You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you **

Yet, here I am. Alone. In my quarters. Constantly dreaming about her, about what can never be.

**Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made **

I've made so many mistakes. But the one I regret the most? Not taking all the chances she's given me. All the chances whoever is watching has given me.

**Everything will change  
But love remains the same **

The Stargate has changed everything in my life, in her life. Yet, the love we secretly have for each other never has changed. It never will. It will just continue to grow.

**I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for the space **

Will we ever be together? I'm scared to even think about it. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in!" Daniel opens the door and walks inside.

"Hey Jack."

"Daniel."

"Tonight is team night."

"Really, Daniel? I'd forgotten."

"Ha ha. Should we all meet at O'Malleys?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Sounds great. Bye."

"Are you okay Jack?" 

_Are you kidding? The only woman I ever truly, unchangingly loved is slipping through my fingers because of the one rule I won't break,_ I think to myself.I don't dare say it, though.

"Yeah. I'm fine. See you later." He looks confused, surprise, surprise, but leaves anyway.

**The city buzz sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through seven bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same**

I'm late. Again. I walk into O'Malleys, searching through the crowd for my team. For their faces. For her. I see her and my heart starts racing. I try to calm down as a walk over to the table. My heart leaps when I see she's saved me a seat. By her. I sit down beside her and the waitress takes our order.

Everyone else goes away as she begins to speak. I manage to crack a joke and she smiles. I love it when she does that. Smiles her special smile, reserved just for me.

Daniel says something and she starts to laugh. I can't look away. I know I have to, before I get caught, but she's so beautiful. So smart. So wonderful.

I manage to look down at my food for a second. I almost miss the knowing glance that Teal'c gives to Daniel. Sam starts blushing, I know she didn't miss it either. We all finish eating and joking.

**Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending **

Sam's cell phone rings. She answers it.

"Yes sir... no... of course sir."

And then the most dreaded words of all.

"We'll be right there, sir."

She hangs up and we all know what to do. We grab our coats, I pay the bill and we walk outside.

"I shall ride with Daniel Jackson, O'Neill."

"Yeah, Jack. Take Sam with you."

Cue heart leap. She gets into my truck. This almost never happens. I never get her alone with no chance of being interrupted, for a few minutes, at least. I want to pour my heart out to her. 

_I love you, Sam. I always have. I don't want to keep it in the room anymore. I'm done pretending._

Instead, we just ride in silence to the base.

**I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you**

Here I am. Sitting in the briefing room. I can't pay attention, something about an accidentally activated bomb? I don't know. All I can do is stare at her. I try to pull my gaze away for a few seconds to look at the papers in front of me. I can't.

Before I know it, she's caught me. She gives me a look I know well.

The one that says, _Knock it off before we get court-martialed. _

So I reluctantly refocus my eyes on the papers.

**Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same  
**

The briefing is over. Sam goes down to her lab to try to disarm the bomb. I know she'll do it. She always does. Another thing I love about her.

Getting us out of impossible situations. Saving me, saving the team, saving the planet.

**So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
It's all left still to play **

I walk into her lab.

"Figured it out yet?"

She jumps a little, startled.

"Oh, sir. It's you.. Yeah, I figured it out."

"So... you going home now?"

"Well, I have a few things I can finish here."

"Carter. What did I say about overworking yourself?"

"Not to, unless I had a good excuse. Which I do."

"Really?"

"No, but give me a second, I'll think of something."

"I'm giving you until 2300 to be done."

"But sir!"

"Does it need to be an order?"

"No, sir. 2300. No problem."

So much more I want to say, even more I want to do, but I leave it at that.

**We should've had the sun  
Could have been inside  
Instead we're over here **

Unable to sleep. Again. Thinking about what we could've had, should've had. What we know we both what, what we won't acknowledge. I look at my watch. 2300. I make the difficult decision. I call her lab. I hear her pick up the phone.

"Disobeying orders, are we?"

"Sir, I was just finishing up my last report."

"You're behind on reports?"

"I've been..."

"Distracted?"

"Sir..."

"I am too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The words I want to say won't come. Finally, I make myself say them.

"Sam. I need to see you."

"Are you at home?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

She hangs up quickly, before she can say anything more. Meanwhile, I endure the longest half-hour of my life. Finally, she knocks on my door. I open it, usher her inside, and close the door before anyone can see.

**Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time the world defending  
You and I are done pretending  
**

"Sir? You wanted to see me?"

"For God's sake, Sam. Drop the sir!"

"Okay."

"I need to say something to you. Something that will kill me if I don't say it."

I see her tense up a bit as I grab both of her hands in mine.

"Sam."

I carefully pick my words, suddenly reminded of a song that I heard on the way home from the base.

"Sam. I'm just going to say it. I'm done pretending."

"But..."

"Just wait. We've saved other races, countless times. We've saved the planet! We've saved each other. But not in the way everyone else thinks. You've given me something to live for, a reason to go to work every day."

"You given me all that too."

"I've tried."

She smiles at me and my heart melts. I decide to say the rest before I back out, again.

"We save the world every single day. We devote our time, our lives to it. It's all we do. But I've decided that I can't pretend anymore."

"I can't either."

"So... you and I are done pretending?"

"Yes, Jack."

Before my head can tell me any different, I wrap in in my arms and kiss her, to make up for the years of pretending. She doesn't mind.

**I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change  
**

Everything will change. But I think I'm finally ready for it to. I want it to.

**I, oh I,  
I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I,  
As if we could last forever **

I'm so wrapped up in this moment, this moment that I been dreaming about for seven years.

The moment I never want to end.

This moment that shouldn't even be happening.

This moment that is making me the happiest man in the world.****

Love remains the same  
Love remains the same

* * *

So? How was it? Awesome? Horrible? Okay? Review and let me know, okay??? Oh, and thanks for reading! :D**  
**


End file.
